Reason to Live
by Orihara Arisa
Summary: When his reason to live was no more, his decision was obvious, right? TsuPsy with implied DelHibi. [ONESHOT]


Reason to Live

TsuPsy with a hint of DelHibi

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. I wish they are though.

Storyline by Auri

Typed by Orihara Arisa

Please enjoy this short fic :D

"Tsu-chan~!"

A bright smile was painted on the face of a petite boy, a bit feminine in appearance.

"Welcome, Psyche."

The 'Tsu-chan' boy replied, he was way taller and leaner than the previous boy, but he had a gentle aura around him, somehow inviting people to get near him.

"Let's go on a daaaate~" Psyche clung to the other boy affectionately, and looked up to his face up-close. "It's been a long time!"

Tsugaru smiled. "Alright, I am free tomorrow. Want to go on a date?"

"I want to!" Psyche jumped happily. "Let's!"

"Sure," Tsugaru smiled gently, something that never bore Psyche.

"And Tsu-chan, don't forget to turn me on, okay?"

"Alright, I will not forget," Tsugaru smiled.

"Pinky promise?" Psyche raised his pinky finger.

"Pinky promise," Tsugaru entwined his pinky finger with Psyche's, and it drew a wide grin on Psyche's face.

"I want ice cream!"

"Sure, I will buy it for you."

"Don't forget to charge me, okay? It's not fun if I ran out of battery there~"

"Yeah, I won't forget."

"Tsu-chan is the best!" Psyche kissed Tsugaru's cheek affectionately, and smiled happily. "I love you, Tsu-chan!"

"Yeah, I love you too." Tsugaru pulled Psyche to his embrace, enveloping the shorter boy in his warmth. "Always."

"Always~!"

They smiled.

"Then, I should turn you off until tomorrow, to save your energy."

"Don't forget to plug the charger!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tsugaru led Psyche to bed, and plugged him to the socket. As Tsugaru's finger pressed the off button on Psyche, he slept…

Without knowing what will greet him when he woke up.

(;A;)(;A;)(;A;)

Psyche blinked. A dash of pink and white appeared in front of his eyes, and wasn't blue as he expected.

"Brother?" Psyche was surprised. In front of him wasn't Tsugaru like he expected, but Delic, his older brother. He supposed to be in Hibiya's household, and not here, why would he be here?

"Psyche…"

Psyche was confused. Why did Delic look at him with such sorrowful expression?

"I am supposed to have a date tomorrow, brother! You bother my sleep," Psyche pouted.

"It's not like that, Psyche…"

"You are acting weird, brother. Do you get kicked out by Chibiya?" Psyche patted Delic on the head. "Poor you. You can ask Tsu-chan to stay here, but don't pick on me!"

"Psyche!"

"Where's Tsu-chan? I want to have a daaaate~"

"Tsugaru…" Delic said with a hoarse voice, "Tsugaru's dead."

Psyche paused for a brief moment, and then smiled. "This is a bad joke. You will not get accepted here if you keep being that silly, bro. That's not something to joke about."

"Psyche, it's not a goddamn joke!" Delic raised his tone, but Psyche wouldn't budge.

"You're just bluffing. You're evil, bro!"

"It's the truth!"

"Lieees~!"

"Psyche!"

"La~ la~ la~ !"

"PSYCHE!"

"STOPPP!" Psyche screamed, and slumped to the floor, his knees go weak. "STOOOP! STOP TALKING BAD ABOUT TSU-CHAN! HE'S ALIVEE!"

Delic sealed his lips, biting it harshly.

Psyche knew.

Psyche knew Tsugaru was no more.

His radar did not detect Tsugaru anywhere.

His calendar showed that it was a week after the decided day.

And the owner ID was blank.

He was no one's.

"Hic… hic…" Psyche sobbed, cried, and occasionally hurt himself by punching the wall furiously. His knuckles was destroyed, the wall cracked.

Delic couldn't even move to prevent Psyche hurting himself.

Maybe, it was the only way for Psyche to express his sadness.

And Delic shed a tear, followed by another. Accompanying Psyche in a wave of sobs and tears.

Even though they weren't human…

They drowned in the sea full of emotions, looking for a soul that had departed.

Even though they knew it was useless.

"Psyche…"

"What."

"I lost Hibiya too."

"…"

"Their car crashed. Hibiya was there too."

"…Who turned you on?"

"Shinra."

"…I want to be alone."

"You want to activate the self-destroy system, right?"

"…"

Delic huffed.

"Then, let me accompany you." Delic typed several words in the air keyboard. "It's not like I have something to do here, with Chibiya leaving me."

"We'll meet them soon enough."

Delic smiled. "Can't guarantee that, we're not humans after all."

"Living without Tsu-chan is useless."

"And living without Chibiya is pretty much useless as well."

Psyche smiled. "Thanks, bro."

"I do it for myself," Delic said, "I want to see Chibiya."

"I want to see Tsu-chan too."

"Let's see them."

"Un."

And they pressed the button together.

END


End file.
